<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For you by waterbottlechae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149781">For you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbottlechae/pseuds/waterbottlechae'>waterbottlechae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbottlechae/pseuds/waterbottlechae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Nayeon and Son Chaeyoung has everything thanks to their father. But is their life really that luxurious as everyone seems?</p><p>Sana got transferred to Cheong A High School, but did not expect the environment...to be this toxic.</p><p>Mina dreamed to go to Cheong A High School, all she needs to do is be perfect. Can she do that without going insane?</p><p>Penthouse inspired. LOVE THAT DRAMA OMG.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A kneeling Jinwoo kept his arms up as he was holding five textbooks above his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you grab that stuff I asked you Jeong?”, Chaeyoung asks. Jeong nodded and handed a bag of snacks to Chaeyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung smiles as she grabs the mentos and cola bottles first. “Now remember Jinwoo, all you have to do is keep those textbooks above your head. Keep it steady. Easy right?”, Chaeyoung grins at the suffering student. </p><p> </p><p>Chae quickly added the mentos into the cola bottle and aimed it at Jinwoo. Chae then signals Jackson, Mark, and Jeong to start throwing gummy worms and crushed chips at Jinwoo’s face. Chaeyoung sits back and smiles at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>Jinwoo was soaked and covered with different kinds of food. His uniform was ruined and he was struggling to keep the textbooks up in the air. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung walks up at Jinwoo and pats off some crumbs from his shoulders, “I hope you enjoyed the snacks we bought you. Next time, if you think about tattling about my sister cheating on the test...we’ll buy you a nice feast! How does hot kimchi jjigae sound?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinwoo nervously sweats and bows his head, “I’m sorry. I should’ve known my place.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung smiles sweetly, “That’s more like it! Now be a good student and stay in this position until the bell rings. We don’t want you to be late for class!”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung walks away from the scene. She passes by a teacher who probably witnessed the whole scene. “Good morning Ms. Park! I’ll be heading to class early today.”, Chaeyoung bows. </p><p> </p><p>The teacher nervously smiles and nods her head. </p>
<hr/><p>“Jeong told me what you did to Jinwoo.”, Nayeon looks at her phone uninterested.</p><p> </p><p>“Serves him right for thinking that you could get in trouble.”, Chaeyoung chuckles as she looks out the window of the car. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon bites her lips, “You...don’t think dad would get mad?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s jaw tightens, “If he plans to hurt you, I will protect you. I’m not leaving your side.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon breath shakes, “Mr. Cho...when will dad be back today?”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Cho, the butler, looks through the rear view mirror, “He will be back just in time for dinner Ms. Im.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung grabs Nayeon’s hand and holds it tightly, “I will protect you.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Sana! Sana! Sana!”, Tiffany, Sana’s mom, holds onto an envelope excitedly and shakes it in front of Sana’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Sana rolls her eyes and smiles, “What is it mom? I’ve never seen you this excited for mail before.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiffany smiles cheek to cheek and hands over the envelope to Sana, “Congratulations honey!”</p><p> </p><p>Confused Sana took the envelope and her eyes were wide open. <em> Cheong A Arts High School. </em>Sana quickly looks up to her mother, “You didn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>Tiffany nodded quickly, “I did!”</p><p> </p><p>Sana sighs, “But mom! This school costs a fortune! How are you going to afford this? How did I even get into this school during the middle of the year without auditioning?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiffany grins, “I will handle the expenses and I may have sent a video of you singing...BUT WHO CARES! YOU GOT IN AND YOU’RE GOING! EEEEEEP”</p><p> </p><p>Sana tightly hugs her mother, “Thank you. I’ll study hard. I’ll be the best classical singer in Korea.”</p>
<hr/><p>Chaeyoung and Nayeon walk into the building. <em> Hera Palace. The most prestigious building complex ever built. And only the richest families live here. </em> All the staff bows to the two students and the students just reciprocated the bows. Nayeon walks down the hall to the elevators with her chin up. <em> You are Son Dan Tae’s daughter. YOU are Son Dan Tae’s daughter.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The elevator dings to the top floor, the penthouse. Nayeon drops her backs to the maid’s hands and walks straight to her room. Chaeyoung being the carefree one went to the kitchen to grab some snacks first. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah mom what is all this for?”, Chaeyoung watches as her mother, Su Ryeon, decorates a box full of rice cakes, cookies, and apricots. </p><p> </p><p>“There is a family moving into the building. A floor below us, but your father seems to be very fond of this particular family. He wanted me to make a nice welcome box for them.”, Su Ryeon smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung pouts, “Can I have some?”</p><p> </p><p>Su Ryeon slaps the cub’s hands, “Don’t touch.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung frowns deeper. Su Ryeon rolls her eyes, “I made extra. But you will need to come with me and send this box to our new neighbors before you can eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung nods furiously and grabs the box. Su Ryeon chuckles at the cub’s eagerness. The two walk out the kitchen. At the same time, Nayeon was about to walk into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Nayeon-ah, we are dropping off this welcome box to our new neighbors. Would you like to come with us?”, Su Ryeon smiles kindly. </p><p> </p><p>“No thanks.”, Nayeon continues to walk into the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Su Ryeon sighs, “I made extra if you would like some.” </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon doesn’t respond to Su Ryeon. Chaeyoung pats her mother and smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“Unnie! We will be back! Save some rice cakes for me!”, Chaeyoung screams. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saving any for you.”, Nayeon said loud enough for the cub to hear. </p><p> </p><p>“Rude.”, Chae rolls her eyes. </p>
<hr/><p>“Don’t just sit there. If you stopped acting like a child, we would be done unpacking 2 hours ago.”, Sachiko scolded her daughter.  </p><p> </p><p>Mina rolled her eyes and stood up, “I never wanted to move. Let me move out and live on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“The deal was to let you go to this stupid arts high school, finish your little dream of yours. Then you go straight to university studying to become a doctor. This new home is closer to your arts school. This is a benefit for you.”, Akira, the father walks in. </p><p> </p><p>“We let you be. Let you have a good happy and privileged life. Why can’t you just be our little perfect daughter and listen to us? We enrolled you in this arts school like you wanted. So enjoy it.”, Sachiko holds Mina’s shoulders tightly and looks straight into Mina’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”, Su Ryeon knocks on the opened door. </p><p> </p><p>Akira and Sachiko quickly turn towards the door and smile. “You must be the lovely Im Su Ryeon! Son Dan Tae is a lucky man.”, Akira smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“We just came here to drop off a welcome gift for your family. We are excited to get to know you better!”, Su Ryeon smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Sachiko was shocked, “Oh my...you didn’t have to! This is so kind of you. We are excited to be living at Hera Palace!” </p><p> </p><p>Sachiko motions Mina to come. Mina walks towards the door with a tight smile, “Hello, my name is Myoui Mina.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s eyes quickly look up. <em> Wow.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“This is my daughter, Mina, she will be attending Cheong A Arts High School! I believe your daughters are attending this school as well?”, Sachiko asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, this is my youngest daughter Chaeyoung. She is a painter. My eldest daughter, Nayeon is a classical singer.”, Su Ryeon explains. </p><p> </p><p>“A painter and a classical singer. Your family is full of talents.”, Akira compliments. “Mina is enrolled as a violinist.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's amazing! To be honest, there aren’t many talented violinists in our school, I am looking forward to hearing you perform.” , Su Ryeon genuinely smiles. Chaeyoung nods along. </p><p> </p><p>Mina looks at the two with a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. <em> I hate these preppy people. </em> “I hope you enjoy my performances in the future.”, Mina bows. </p>
<hr/><p>Su Ryeon told Chaeyoung to head back to the penthouse while she helps the Myouis with moving. Chaeyoung walks back to the penthouse. </p><p> </p><p>“Unnie! Did you save me some rice cakes?”, Chaeyoung screams. There was no answer. Chaeyoung’s heart starts to race. She quickly runs to the her father’s office and opens the door. </p><p> </p><p>“FATHER.”, Chaeyoung steps in between Nayeon and her father. </p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung stay away. I got a call from the teacher saying that Nayeon cheated on a test.”, Dan Tae continues to drag Nayeon and slides open the shelves that hide a secret room entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung quickly blocks the door, “You promised that you won’t hurt Nayeon. I was involved in this as well. I taught the tattler a lesson. Hit me instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon’s eyes look up to Chaeyoung and shakes her head, “Nononono”</p><p> </p><p>Dan Tae breathes in deeply, “I told you. You are not Nayeon’s sister. Stop protecting your older sister. You are my daughter! Act like my daughter!”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung continues to block the door, “YOU PROMISED. YOU PROMISED. DON’T HURT UNNIE. SHE KNOWS SHE DID WRONG. JUST PLEASE LET HER GO.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan Tae looks at Chaeyoung then at Nayeon, “How pathetic are you? Look at your little sister protecting you. What can you do? Useless shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan Tae kicks Nayeon to the ground and grabs Chaeyoung, “I mean...maybe bringing Chaeyoung to the room will also teach you a lesson. If you don’t want to hurt your younger sister and be useful once in a while, try to not cheat. Or if you do cheat, don’t get caught.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan Tae unlocks the secret door entrance with his finger print and opens the metal door. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon grabs Dan Tae’s leg, “Please please let her go.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan Tae kicks Nayeon off and drags Chaeyoung into the room. Chaeyoung kneels in the middle of the room coated with sound proof walls. Dan Tae looks at his tools, “Let’s see if using this will show Nayeon how pathetic she is for having the younger sister protect her.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan Tae grabs the metal stick, raises it above his head, and aims it at Chaeyoung’s back. </p>
<hr/><p>“Everyone quickly gets inside before the gates close! Once the gates close, you will all get penalty points for being late!”, the teacher on duty announces as students start to head into the school building. </p><p> </p><p>“Good luck on your first day honey! Remember to have fun.”, Tiffany soothes her daughter’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>“I will mom.”, Sana replies with a quick hug to her mother and heads to the school grounds. </p><p> </p><p>Mina sits in the car and watches the students walk towards the gates. </p><p> </p><p>Sachiko turns around from the front seat to meet with Mina, “Now remember. If you’re attending this school, prove yourself that you are the best. If you fail a subject, you are automatically transferred out and going back to Seoul STEM High School.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina nods and walks out the car without saying goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon and Chaeyoung just arrived at the school gate. Chaeyoung spotted Mina walking towards the gates and quickly unbuckled her seat belt.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s got you in a hurry? The school doesn’t care if we are late.”, Nayeon watches her younger sister distracted by a sight outside the window. Nayeon tries to follow her younger sister’s gaze but sees nothing special. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m meeting Dahyun and Tzuyu early today. I’ll see you around lunch!”, Chaeyoung rushes out. </p><p> </p><p>“YAH THE CAR IS STILL MOVING! YOU-”, Nayeon sighs and gives up. </p>
<hr/><p>Nayeon walks down the halls with her head up. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon walks up beside her, “Heard that our class will get two new students. I wonder who it could be.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon looked uninterested, “As long as they stay out of my way and are not a threat to me, I don’t care.”</p>
<hr/><p>Sana was sitting at the admissions office with her legs bouncing up and down. She was nervous. As she was walking down the halls, she just realized how prestigious this arts school is. She was afraid that she would not fit in. She was about to get her water bottle from her bag when something caught her attention. <em> Another new student? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Myoui! Welcome to Cheong A Arts High School! Please take a seat while we get your schedule ready.”, the receptionist quickly says. </p><p> </p><p>Sana scoffed at the treatment. <em> The receptionist was not that friendly to her when she walked in. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mina noticed the scoff and stared at the other student sitting across from her. Her eyes landed on her bag. <em> Public high school? </em> Then her eyes look at the uniform. <em> She’s wearing the same uniform as me, but it’s...bland. Where are her accessories? Is she a scholarship student? </em> This caught Mina’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>Sana felt intimidated by this “Ms.Myoui” student’s stare. She felt self conscious with how she was wearing her uniform. <em> How could someone wear the same uniform with such elegance and style? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Here is your schedule Ms. Myoui. Enjoy your-”, the receptionist was cut off. </p><p> </p><p>“Where is this student’s schedule?”, Mina points at Sana. Sana looks up with wide confused eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The receptionist was baffled, “I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“This student was here before me. She looks new. She must be waiting for her schedule as well.”, Mina turns around to look straight into the receptionist eyes. “It’s a bit unprofessional to have this student wait longer than me...am I correct?”</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist gulps nervously, “You are correct. Let me get her schedule ready as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana bite her lips and bows, “Thank you for that…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mina.”, Mina smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Sana smiles back, “Minatozaki Sana...what grade are you in?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in grade 12, a violinist. What about you?”, Mina asks. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m in grade 12 too! I am a classical singer.”, Sana with her cheeks getting puffier as she smiles wider. </p><p> </p><p>“Here is your schedule Ms. Minatozaki.”, the receptionist avoiding the students' eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Minatozaki is a friend of mine. I would like it if you and your colleagues show some respect to her.”, Mina says with a stern voice. </p><p> </p><p>The receptionist nodded and bowed multiple times, “ Yes Ms. Myoui. I am sorry for my behavior.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana looks at Mina with a crazed look. <em> Just how rich is this chick? </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sana and Mina walk into the classroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok class, we have two new transfer students and I hope you all give them a good Cheong A Arts welcome!”, the teacher announces. “Please introduce yourselves!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina bows, “Hi. I’m Myoui Mina.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Short and simple.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were murmurs after Mina’s introduction. Nayeon perks up when she hears that name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Myoui?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana follows and bows, “Hello...I’m Minatozaki Sana. I hope we get along well.” Sana nervously looks back up to the students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher guided the two students to their seats. Mina was beside Nayeon and Sana was behind them sitting beside Jeongyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon stares at Mina. Mina felt the stare and ignored her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rings signalling end of the first period. Chaeyoung bursts into Nayeon’s classroom panting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah cub why are you in my classroom looking like hell?”, Nayeon looks at her sister with worry. “Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung grabs the water bottle from her sister’s hand and starts chugging it. She wipes the remains of the water droplets and stares at the japanese beauty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mina. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon followed her sister’s stare and her eyes landed on Mina. She turns her head back to her sister and scoffs. “Are you this head over heels for a Myoui? She came here during the middle of her senior year. I bet her family hospital has something to do with dad’s business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”, Chaeyoung walks up to Mina with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon’s jaw tightened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t leave me alone, Chaeng. You’re the only one I trust here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”, Chaeyoung mustered to say. “We meet again!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s enthusiasm made Mina jump from her seat. Chaeyoung embarrassingly clears her throat to tone down her excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought strawberry milk...for you”, Chaeyoung slides a carton of milk onto the japanese beauty’s desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like strawberry milk.”, Mina straight up said. “It’s too sweet for my liking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”, Chaeyoung was shocked by the stern voice coming from Mina. However, Chaeyoung kept a smile on her face. “I'll remember that next time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I like strawberry milk so thanks cub.”, Jeong interferes while grabbing the carton and opening it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sister was being nice to you. The least you could do is look her in the eye and say thank you.”, Nayeon crosses her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina looks up from her desk. “I never asked for your sister to buy me a drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What kind of attitude are you giving me right now.”, Nayeon looks straight into Mina’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnie it’s fine.”, Chaeyoung holds onto Nayeon's shoulder. “I better head back to my class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon scoffed at her sister for not standing up for herself and walked away to the corner with Jeong. “That Myoui is rude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reminds me of someone.”, Jeong teases. “But look at you now. I became your friend and understood your little act you always do. Maybe she has a backstory too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana walks back to her classroom after a quick run to the washroom. She was heading back to her desk when she tripped and almost fell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops sorry.”, a girl with cat-like eyes smirks. “My foot fell asleep and I was just trying to stretch it out. Didn’t notice you coming this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana gives her a smile, “No worries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl then stood up and met with Sana’s eyes. “You know… I never heard of a Minatozaki family before. Are you new money? Or are you a scholarship kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana continues to smile, “Scholarship. My mother worked hard to get me in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worked hard but poor? I wonder what your mother did to convince the dean to let you in.”, the girl continues to tease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch your mouth.”, Mina spoke up. “You have no right to say that when she got in with probably talent whereas you got in with your family’s money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl scoffed. “Stay out of this Myoui.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t get your name… who are you exactly?”, Mina questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Kim Jennie.”, the girl smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You act like you’re proud to be Kim Jennie...but I never heard of you before.”, Mina looks at her nails. “I guess your family was not significant enough to catch my family’s interest. Maybe that’s why we never got the chance to meet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennie’s jaw tightened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minatozaki is my friend. And if you mess with her, you mess with me.”, Mina’s eyes narrow. “And you don’t want to mess with a Myoui.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She definitely has a backstory.”, Jeong sips her milk. “She might be cool to hang out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever her backstory is… she’s very protective of her friend.”, Nayeon smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You’re not going to mess with that Minatozaki girl… are you?”, Jeong looks at Nayeon incredulously. “She didn’t even do anything wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s associated with that Myoui”, Nayeon takes her phone out and starts texting her sister. “That’s what’s wrong.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once the bell rings signalling the end of the day, Nayeon turns around to face Sana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana, since you’re new here, I want to take you out!”, Nayeon grins. “My school gets boring and having a new kid in our class is pretty cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana was a bit shocked by Nayeon’s invitation. “I-uh-yes! I would love to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina stiffens at the whole interaction. She knew something was up however, she’s not invited. What if Nayeon really was sincere with Sana? Mina texted her driver to pick her up from school and she quickly put all her belongings into her bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will Mina be there too?”, Sana asks Nayeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon was not surprised that the new girl would want to bring Mina. Nayeon tightly smiles, “I’m afraid she’s not invited. The place we are taking you has limited spots…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana furrowed her eyebrows, “Hmmm I-I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon looks at Jeong and signals her to interfere. Jeong sighs and puts up a welcoming smile, “I’m going to be there too! It’s fun! Next time when there is space, we will bring Mina along too. But it’s exciting to have you in our class, please don’t take this opportunity away from us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina stands up and walks out the classroom. Sana wanted to chase after her and walk her home or something. But since Mina walked away so fast, Sana sighs and agrees to Nayeon’s plans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon claps her hands in excitement. “Great! This is going to be a memorable day for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana smiles. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Where exactly are you taking me?”, Sana questions as she sits in the car with Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon looks up from her phone and smiles, “We are bringing you to our hang out place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung nodded, “It’s secluded and decorated really nicely. You’ll love it. There’s an indoor pool too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana’s eyes were about to pop out. “Your hang out place has an indoor pool?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we’re here!”, Nayeon leaves the car first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana looked at the building. The outside was like a warehouse. There were kids wearing the same uniform entering the building as well. Once she walked inside this rusty looking warehouse, it was amazing. The place was nicely decorated with a juice bar in the corner, a mini skate ramp, ping pong tables, literally anything a teen could ask for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impressed right?”, Nayeon crosses her arms with pride. “My dad built it for me and Chaeng.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana had no words but continued to look at the place in awe. Nayeon looks at Chaeyoung and gives her a ‘go’ signal. Chaeyoung grabs a tray of drinks and walks up to the gang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys I brought us some drin-”. Chaeyoung ‘tripped’ and dumped the whole tray onto Sana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! Chaeng! Why would you do that?”, Nayeon playfully slaps her sister. “I’m so sorry for my clumsy sister’s behavior. Let me bring you to the change room and get you cleaned up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana nodded and Nayeon grabbed her wrist, dragging her to a private change room near the pool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here why don’t you take off your clothes and I’ll quickly put them in the dryer.”, Nayeon gives her a comforting smile. “I’ll come back with a fresh pair of clothes and then we’ll start to have fun together!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana blindly agrees. Nayeon left the change room and Sana just stood there in her undergarments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nayeon?”, Sana said loudly, trying to see if it will catch anyone’s attention outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon playfully grins and hands over Sana’s clothes to Chaeng. Chaeyoung smiles back and throws them in the garbage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon?”, Sana yelled. Sana started to get worried. She grabs her phone but then stops. Who was she going to call? She looks around the private change room and spots a small towel. She wraps herself with it and carefully opens the door. She looks around to see if there is anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence. Sana wonders a bit to find Nayeon and she starts to hear some noise from the pool area. She walked in and everyone there stared back at her. The crowd disperses revealing Nayeon comfortably sitting on the beach recliners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bit impatient aren’t you?”, Nayeon looks at Sana. “Didn’t I say that I’ll come back with a fresh pair of clothes for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were gone for a pretty long time.”, Sana replies while walking towards Nayeon, trying to show that nothing can bother her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon stands up and walks towards Sana. The crowd started to take out their phones and snickers were heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could’ve been friends, Sana.”, Nayeon sighs and walks closer to Sana. “However, you chose Mina. And for that, I’m going to make you regret ever going to this school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana stepped backwards as Nayeon leaned closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I bet you’re all sticky from that soda spill. Why don’t you go take a little dip to wash it off.”, Nayeon finishes with a push and Sana falls into the pool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at that. Your towel fell too.”, Nayeon grins as she crosses her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung walks up with a bag full of pool toys. “Let’s have some fun shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone grabs a toy and starts throwing it at Sana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?!”, Mina walks towards Sana and lends a hand to help Sana up. She pulls a towel off from someone’s body and covers Sana’s body. “What is your problem Im?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon rolls her eyes. “Don’t get into this. This is between me and Sana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you’re doing to Sana, you’re doing it to me.”, Mina glares. “I can ruin you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to see you try.”, Nayeon smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina grunts and pulls Sana away from the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My uniform…”, Sana looks down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy you a new one.”, Mina sighs. “We should leave this place immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mina!”, Chaeyoung follows the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana hides behind Mina and Mina glares at the cub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear Chaeyoung if you-”, Mina started talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to give Sana this.”, Chaeyoung cuts Mina off by offering more dry towels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your game?”, Mina raises her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know she was your friend.”, Chaeyoung softly said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If she wasn’t my friend, you would blindly follow your sister’s orders?”, Mina questions. “Do you not have your own freedom to do things?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung bites her lips trying to keep in everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a bully and she’s controlling you.”, Mina said. “You could do better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be alone if I leave her behind!”, Chaeyoung talks back with fire in her eyes. “I’m not leaving her alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina looks into Chaeyoung’s eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fear. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mina notices the fear in the shorter girl’s eyes. Something is going on. But she had no time to care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”, Mina mutters. “Let’s go Sana.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The car ride was silent. Mina told her driver to drive to Hera palace for Sana to freshen up before heading home. Mina also asked her maid to prepare a newly bought uniform for Sana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for this...I’ll pay you back the uniform.”, Sana says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need. It’s a gift...for being associated with me, you got yourself in this kind of mess.”, Mina smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was not what I was expecting on my first day.”, Sana chuckles to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on. Let’s go in first and get you warm.”, Mina said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two walked in, there were staff bowing to Mina. The staff also gave weird looks as they saw Sana walking in, covered in towels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana looked at herself and suddenly felt self-conscious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>These people are prestigious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two Japanese ride the elevator, Sana looks back to the window where you could see the view as they go up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah. It’s beautiful.”, Sana admires the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks can be deceiving. Inside this building is full of people who are ugly and disgusting.”, Mina mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana faces Mina with a smile, “You live here so I think there’s still some beauty in this building inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator door opens and the two step out. Mina opens the door and three maids come in holding out their hands. As they walk, Mina gives her bag and coat to her maids and walks to the living room. Mina grabs a paper bag and hands it over to Sana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are dry clothes. Put them on first.”, Mina said. “The washroom is on the right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana nodded and headed to the washroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mina?”, Sachiko says from the kitchen. “Are you home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes mother.”, Mina said loud enough for her mother to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you brought a friend.”, her mother looked displeased. “I hope this person is not a distraction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only distraction is being suffocated by you and dad.”, Mina fights back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to me like that Myoui Mina.”, Her mother raises her voice. “You ungrateful child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina ignores her mother and sits on the couch waiting for Sana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the clothes- Oh”, Sana quickly bows. “You must be Mrs. Myoui. I’m Minatozaki Sana. You have a lovely home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother looked surprised, “A Japanese?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you made a friend who is Japanese. Now you can learn more about our culture.”, Sachiko said to her daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually Mrs. Myoui, I’m adopted. My mother is Korean, so I may be lacking a lot in my Japanese and cultural knowledge.”, Sana grins. “But if you need any information about Korea, I’m your girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Myoui pushes her hair back, “How...unfortunate. And your father?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I uh I don’t have a father. My mother adopted me on her own.”, Sana smiles. “But we are a happy family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sachiko nodded and looked a bit displeased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina quickly stands up and drags Sana to her room. “We are going now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I make a fool in front of your mother?”, Sana bites her nails nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about how my mother feels. She’s not your mother anyway, so your job isn’t to please her.”, Mina shrugs her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like you don’t have a good relationship with your mother.”, Sana said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina stiffened at Sana’s statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable.”, Sana quickly saves herself. “You can come over to my house too! My mother bakes the best cakes ever. She’ll love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina smiles. “Thanks for the offer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you can meet her!”, Sana excitedly said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina didn’t know why but the girl in front of her brought her some type of warmth she never felt in a long time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Family. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I would love that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mom! I’m home!”, Sana yells at the top of her lungs. Mina winced at the sudden loud voice from Sana but managed to keep composure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey! I made your favorite curry for dinner and-oh hi!”, Tiffany smiled at the newcomer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina bows. “Hello Mrs. Minatozaki, I am Myoui Mina.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please! Call me Auntie Tiffany, Mrs. Minatozaki sounds so formal.”, Tiffany gives her a moon crescent smile. “Why don’t you girls settle down at the dining table and I’ll prepare dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana nodded and dragged Mina to the dining table. The place was small, so Mina had no troubles finding where the dining table was. However, she didn’t want to implicitly say that her house was bigger than Sana’s, so she let Sana show her house around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The dining table is here as you can see. The place is small especially compared to your place. But it’s comfy for me and my mom. Downstairs is the bakery my mother owns! Next time, I’ll give you some freshly baked croissants!”, Sana smiles. “Also, my mother’s last name is Hwang. She let me keep my original name because she said that I should always remember my heritage. But there are times where she let’s people call her Mrs. Minatozaki just to make things less complicated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina nodded in understanding. “You have a lovely home. A big home doesn’t mean anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana grins. “You know how to sweet talk a friend don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner is ready girls!”, Tiffany sets the big pot of curry in the middle. “Dig in!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina watches the two talk and eat like a normal family. For some reason, she felt right at home when she’s not with her biological parents. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Did you see the look on Mina’s face?”, Nayeon smiles proudly. Nayeon and Chaeyoung were heading home after the little fiasco they stirred up a few hours ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung nodded absent mindedly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mina hates her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is great. Sana is an easy target and whatever I do to Sana, it affects Mina as well.”, Nayeon chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Chaeyoung doesn’t really respond back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s gotten into you? You seem a bit distracted.”, Nayeon asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung shakes her head back into reality and smiles. “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t seem like nothing.”, Nayeon looks worried. “Is something bothering you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung grabs her sister’s hand and smiles. “You know that I’ll always stay with you no matter what, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon nodded and waited for Chaeyoung to go on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I just think you should back off from Mina.”, Chaeyoung finishes with her eyes closed, not wanting to see her sister’s reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You actually like her?”, Nayeon questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung opened her eyes and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon stays silent for a while. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My sister might leave me for that Myoui. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She turns around and faces the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung wanted to say more but she thinks that Nayeon might need a bit more time. She sighs and looks at her window as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon blinked continuously to prevent tears from falling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are Son Dan Tae’s daughter. You have worth. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was another day at school and Chaeyoung was sitting alone in the cafeteria. Lollipop in her and scrolling through her phone on the other, she was just minding her own business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina entered the cafeteria to get a quick breakfast and sat near the cub’s table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to admit. She’s hot.”, a guy snickers with his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But her personality ruins everything. Her sister is like a dog too. Always there to play fetch ahah.”, another guy in the group continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their conversations were picked up by Chaeyoung and Mina. Mina had a hunch that the guys were talking about Nayeon and Chaeyoung. She looked over to Chaeyoung to see if she had any reaction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing. These guys are talking shit about you being a dog to your sister and you do nothing? What happened to school’s bully?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon may have a bad personality but she’s probably a good fuck. Just imagine going rough.”, the guys started to chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imaging choking her-ecAHHHH”, the guy was quickly cut off when an arm was wrapped around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it louder so people can hear you. What did you want to do to my sister?”, Chaeyoung said with a low voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy chuckles maniacally, “I said-d imagine cho-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung tightens her grip around the guy’s neck. “Louder. No one can hear you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina stood up and interfered. “I think you should release him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung turns around to meet with Mina’s face. Mina was shocked when she was staring right into Chaeyoung’s eyes. It was a mix of anger and frustration, but there was a sense of protectiveness in her eyes. Mina didn’t know how to describe it, but for some reason she let Chaeyoung continue with her death grip around the guy’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The guy finally surrendered and Chaeyoung released him. The guy was trying to get back on his feet when a punch was thrown at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” punch “you.” punch “ever” punch “think” punch “about” punch “hurting” punch “my sister” Chaeyoung ends it with a kick to the stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina winced at every punch and after the kick, she placed her hands gently on Chaeyoung’s shoulders signaling her to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung breathes hard and crouches to the guy’s level. “Call me dog. Call me whatever. But don’t ever think low of my sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung stood up and brushed her loose strands of hair back. Chaeyoung walked out of the cafeteria and everyone in the cafeteria stood there in silence. A teacher finally walks in and asks the guy to stand up quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever happened today should be kept quiet.”, the teacher mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina grabs a few bills and slipped it in the guy’s pocket, “Keep your mouth shut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina then quickly asks the staff in the cafeteria for ice and heads out to find the cub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For your hands.”, Mina clears her throat and hands the bag of ice to the grumpy cub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung quietly grabs the bag and places them on her knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty protective over your older sister.”, Mina started off. “You guys must be close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t tolerate aggressive behavior or bullying. But I’ll let it slide this time.”, Mina said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I care about what you think.”, Chaeyoung finally said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina turns facing the cub, “Didn’t you want to be my friend or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung sighs and looks away. “My sister is nice. In her own way. She doesn’t show it, but she’s the most fragile person I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina was curious. “She sure doesn’t show it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung hums trying to not fight back. She adjusted her sleeves as the ice was melting and soaking her uniform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina catches a red mark on Chaeyoung’s arm. Correction. Multiple red marks on Chaeyoung’s arm. </span>
  <em>
    <span> It looks like rope marks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She quickly grabs her arm and examines it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get these?”, Mina asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung pulls her hands away. “It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s hurting you?”, Mina continues to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung stood up and sighs, “Look. This is really nothing. You should get back to class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina stands up and grabs Chaeyoung’s shoulders. “Fine. I won’t ask. But those injuries need to be treated. Let me help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung avoids looking at Mina’s face. Mina grabs the cub’s chin forcing her to look into her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me treat you.”, Mina said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung finally nodded. Mina grabs her mini first aid kit from her backpack and starts applying ointment to the injuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father wants me to bring the first aid kit with me everywhere.” Mina said, knowing that the cub was probably curious as to why she has that giant white box in her bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cub nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From a distance, Nayeon looks at the cub and Mina. She smiles a bit at the scene but then her fears invaded her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s going to leave you. Who will protect you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>